Poster
Currently this page is under construction. If you know of any more paintings or posters that are available please feel free to add them. Images are welcome as well. Careos 15:25, 17 Aug 2005 (CEST) Looted or Crafted Posters Crafted from looted items using a Printing Kit. Bio-Engineer Poster Cargo Port Blueprint Double Helix Droid in Contrast Freedom Party Poster RIS One-sheet Valley view Looted only paintings Defensive Stance No Division Spitting Rawl VICTORY Wanted Poster: Han Solo Wanted Poster: Leia Organa Wanted Poster: Luke Skywalker Wanted Poster: Trandoshan Chu-Gon Dar Cube Posters Beginnings The Cube creates the painting itself. Made from Dimly Glowing Ammo Box, Dimly Glowing Shisha, Dimly Glowing Recording Rod. Living Canals The Cube creates the painting itself. Made from Dimly Glowing Spool Of Wire, Dimly Glowing Sphere of Water, Dimly Glowing Ammo Box. Mustafar Painting 01 Cube creates a 10 use schematic for Architect (non tradeable). Made from Faintly Glowing Chemical Antidote, Dimly Glowing Ammo Box, Dimly Glowing Shisha. Mustafar Painting 03 Cube creates a 10 use schematic for Architect (non tradeable). Made from Dimly Glowing Spool of Wire, Dimly Glowing Recording Rod, Faintly Glowing Chance Die. Crafted only Posters Crafted from a Printing Kit using a Grey Broken Hand-held viewscreen and a Viewscreen Printer. Coronet Skyscraper Blueprint The viewscreen printer (the one that looks like Muon Gold) must have all these (exact) ingredients in it to work (put them in the printer in this order): Broken viewscreen (the grey one); Blank canvas; Paint cartridge; Paint dipersal unit; Viewscreen technical reader. Bestine Museum Paintings The following are all made from schematic bought from the Bestine Museum Curator after you completed the Bestine Painting Election. Painter : Boulo Siesi at Wayfar (waypoint -5239 -6566) Abstract Painting of Golden Petals 1 Abstract Painting of Golden Petals 2 Abstract Painting of Golden Petals 3 Painter : Vanvi Hotne at Mos Eisley (waypoint 3312 -4655) Painting of a Mattberry Plant Painting of a Raventhorn Plant Painting of a Boffa Plant Painting of a Ronka Plant Painter : Klepa Laeel at Mos Espa (waypoint -2768 2110) Painting of Blumbush Painting of a Rainbow Berry Bush Painter : Kahfr Oladi at Mos Eisley (waypoint 3475 -4970) Painting of A Mon Calamari eye 1 Painting of A Mon Calamari eye 2 Painter : Kolka Zteht at Mos Entha (waypoint 1521 3259) Painting of a Residential house Painting of the Blue Leaf Temple Painter : Giaal Itotr at Mos Espa (waypoint -3101 2184) Painting of a Krayt Dragon Skeleton Painting of a Lucky Despot Wreckage Quest Rewards Advertisement Clone Wars Painting: Clone Trooper Clone Wars Painting: General Grevious Endor Painting Grunda Painting Planet and Star Painting Rare Painting Portrait of a Twi'lek Female Collection Rewards A Durni Mosaic Comlink Painting Datapad Painting Liberating The Blackguard Also see Part 11 Galactic Settlement Initiative – Buddy Program. Player Rewards SWG 1 Year Anniversary The following were given out to each account randomly for Galaxies' 1 year anniversary in 2004. Cast Wing in Flight Decimator Emperor's Eyes (TIE Sentinel) Fighter Study Hutt Greed Imperial Oppression (TIE Oppressor) Smuggler's Run Tatooine Dune Speeder Weapon of War SWG 1 Year Anniversary in Japan ---- Given for the 1st Anniversary of Star Wars Galaxies in Japan Dusk in Kachirho Christmas 2004 Rewards ---- The following were given out during the holiday season in 2004. Life Day Kashyyyk Painting Life Day Matriarch Painting Life Day Patriarch Painting Christmas 2005 Painting Gifts ---- The following were given out during the holiday season in 2005. Memories Past Pilgrimage Triumph Christmas 2006 Painting Gifts ---- The following were given out during the holiday season in 2006. Life Day Painting (Gift giving Wookiees) Life Day Painting (Kashyyyk at night) Life Day Painting (Proud Wookiee) Life Day Painting (Red Robed Wookiee) Life Day Painting (Wookiee with pups) Christmas 2007 Painting Gift ---- The following was given out during the holiday season in 2007. Ancient Life Day Publish 29 a.k.a "Chapter 1: The Corellian Captives" Rewards ---- All active players found a Rolled-up Poster in their inventory and may create one of these Poster It came from Mustafar ! Mystic Corellia Survive the Rryatt Trail Galactic Civil War Factionnal Paintings ---- Those Paintings are available to buy form a Faction npc when you reach the Master Sergeant (Rebel) or Senior Sergeant (Imperial) rank. Those paintings are No Trade items. Painting Might of the Empire Painting We will never surrender Reactivation Account Reward, (as well as Chapter 6 Reward) ---- Redemption Japanese Server Reward ---- Portrait of Master Kenobi Chapter 5 Reward ---- Around the Campfire Chapter 6 Reward ---- A new Hope Redemption Wim Magwit's Painting Controller ---- 30th Star Wars Anniversary 30th Anniversary Bash ---- House/Structure Pack-up Program Demolition Rewards Birth of a Death Star The War Phoenix Chapter 7 Reward ---- Obtainable through the mission available from the use of the Chapter reward, the C-3PO's Comlink. Rodian Collector Painting The Jewelry Collection painting SWG 5 Year Anniversary The following were given out to each character on account during special event for Galaxies' 5 year anniversary in 2008. Empire Strikes Back In-game Poster SWG Community Summit 2006 Painting Gifts Portrait of the Emperor A Rebel Painting ---- SWG Community Summit 2007 Painting Gift A Festive Gathering ---- Galactic Settlement Initiative – Buddy Program The Phantom Menace Attack of the Clones Revenge of the Sith Category:Posters Category:Loot Category:Schematics